Life is Better with Friends
by dorian910
Summary: Roxas has just started high school and he has already met a hot blonde. Life is good for him so far but nothing stays peaceful for long.
1. Everything starts here

This is my first kh fanfiction so plz read & review

**Oh I almost forgot I don't own kingdom hearts though I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 1: everything starts here

It's been a long weekend and I just want to lay back and relax. Me and my brother sora and our friends where hanging out all weekend, going to the local amusement park, playing in the arcade, shopping for olette and kairi and we just got back from seeing the last sunset of the summer. Tomorrow is the first day of school and all of us but riku and xion are going in grade ten (there going into 11) and here grade 10 is when high school starts.

I heard a knock on my door that brought me back to reality.

"Come in" I said.

"Roxas you asleep?" Asked my brother sora as I saw his brown spiky hair appear around the edge of my door. Sora is actually my twin but you couldn't tell by looking at us.

"No. Why?" I asked

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to play rockband 2 with me?" asked sora. He acts like he is 7 and it sometimes gets on my nerves.

"Why wouldn't I, I own you at it" i snapped while punching him in his arm lightly when he sat on my bed.

"You wish" spit sora. For the rest of the night me and sora played PS3till around 12pm.

In the morning I woke up and slowly did my morning routine, sora laugh at how tired I looked so I put him in a head lock and give him a noogie.

"Stop roxas you're messing up my hair" screamed sora.

"Your hair is always a mess" I laughed.

"Come on we got to meet the gang remember" said sora rushing outside

"Shit I forgot, c ya later dad" I said while rushing after sora.

My parents are nice people and everybody thinks my dad is cool, mainly because he owns the local game shop. He leaves soon after us. My mom is a elementary school teacher and she leaves before us. It was not fun being in her class in grade 1.

Me and sora got there pretty quickly and found the guys and we all went to the main office to get our schedule. In our school we have ten periods one hour long thought the year, five a semester.

"Hey roxas what class do you have this semester?" asked olette

"Math first then music, gym, art and then ext (exploring technology) ". I answered.

"We have math together" said hayner. Hayner and olette have been my friends since we started school along with Pence.

"I have it too" said kairi. Kairi and riku were sora's friends since he started school. Our two groups didn't start hanging out till junior high.

"Sweet I have music with you roxas" said axel. Axel was the tallest of us all but still our age and i met him and xion in grade 7.

"I have ext with you bro" said sora looking at his schedule.

"O great what I way too end the day" I said which made everyone including sora .

After everybody found out who was in each of their classes the bell finally ringing and my, hayner and kairi went off to math. We grabbed the three chairs in back closest to the window and class started soon after. The next hour went by pretty quickly, all the teacher did was talk about what we will be doing and what we will need. The bell went and i got up with hayner and kairi and left for music. I picked music because i love music and i play the electric bass guitar. I entered the music room and sat beside axel and listened to another teacher just going over what we will be doing and what we should bring.

"Roxas you should come over tomorrow after school to jam with me and demyx" asked axel while the teacher was talking about drums. Demyx was another friend of mine and axel that moved in junior high to another school that was not to far away.

"Sure "I replied

The rest of the day went by quickly, in gym I chatted to pence about what teams we might try out for. Then I had art. My least favourite subject of all because I sucked at drawings, my dogs looked like cows. I took my sit near the window again. After about 5 mins of class there was a knock at the door and everybody looked over.

"I'm the n-new girl "she stuttered to the teacher as she give her a piece of paper.

"Ah, class this is namine smith" said Mr. Morfid or something like that.

"Namine take a sit next to Mr. Harass" said Mr. What's his face. I'm not good with names.

"Hi" I said as she sat down beside me.

"h-h-hi" she said looking at the ground. She looked nervous and shy so i wanted to cheer her up.

"This teacher reminds me of voldemort" I said which made her laugh.

After that she wasn't shy anymore and i found out that she moved across the street of my and she had no friends yet so i invited her to hang with me and my friends after school because we were going to the beach.

"Ok" she said

"Met me at the beach around 5:30" I said smiling.

**

* * *

**

I hope u guys like it and give me some ideas for the next chapters. I might add a couple characters of my own.


	2. Chapter 2: school always brings surprise

**I know the first chapter was short but it was more of an introduction then anything whie here is chapter 2**

**I do not own kingdom hearts right roxas?**

"**Yup, but don't tell sora"**

"**Why?"**

"**Hey Dorian910, when is kingdom hearts three coming out?" asked sora**

"**I don't know"**

"**But roxas said you made kingdom hearts"**

"**Well he lied I didn't make kingdom hearts"**

"**ROXAS!!!"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

** School always brings trouble**

It was last period of the day and I had Ext with Sora.

"What's up bro" I asked

"Not much but I heard this teacher is suppose to be a totally ass" whispered sora

"Oh well, Listen I met this extremely hot blonde in art and she actually wants to hang out with our gang" I told sora about namine.

"How is it that you get all the girls?" asked sora.

"Hey you have kairi you're just to chicken to ask her out" I snapped.

"Quiet down class" yelled the teacher as he explained what we will be doing.

"So is she coming to the beach with us after school?" asked sora

"Yup I told her to met me there at 5:30" I said proudly

The rest of the school day went by quickly and our bus always comes first so I introduce namine to everybody.

"how is your hair so blonde?' asked kairi.

"Oh it's n-natural "said namine who was very shy in front of people.

"Roxas was right you are pretty" said olette making me turn ten shades of red and so did she.

"U-uh t-thank you "said a nervous namine

The bus stop at the first stop and half our group got off so we all said bye and c ya at the beach.

"So namine what classes do you have besides art" I asked.

"Well I have English first then science, history, art and gym" said namine speak more freely since own me, sora, her, axel, riku where on the bus.

The second stop riku and axel got off and we were next. Our bus stop came soon after and me and sora said bye to namine and remind her of our plans. It was around 4:00 pm so we had an hour to get ready (it takes half an hour to get there). So me and sora grabbed our trunks, a towel and sunscreen. After we were ready we played 2 songs on rockband and headed out. We just happen to leave the same time as namine so the three of us walked down to together.

"So namine you play any video games?" asked sora.

"Yeah, who doesn't play video games" she laughed

"Told you" I said to sora.

"What systems do you have?" I asked.

"PS3 and Wii" she said.

"That's awesome we have a PS3 too" screamed sora make me lose my hear for a second which made namine laugh.

'I'm so glad my lose of hearing is funny to you" I snapped.

"Sorry" she said still laughing

When we got to the beach most of our friends were already there we were just waiting for pence, olette and riku.

After about ten mins they got here, and we all dove in and started just goofing off and being ourselves.

"So namine what was like at your old place?" I asked as the two of us just swim in one spot.

"Well we never did this or anything close and i never had this much friends" stated namine.

"Ah that sucks, well now you have more friends then you know what to do with" I said as we both laughed. After about 15 mins of swimming me and namine got out and sat on the beach watching the sun go down and our friends fool around.

"What's that you're drawing?" I asked looking over at her. She was sitting with a sketch pad against her legs and I just noticed that she looked extremely hot in her two piece white bikini, which thinking of this made me blush madly.

"Oh, it's just the sun setting" she said not even lifting her head.

"Here let me show a better spot to view it" I said as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the top of a nearby cliff that had a lonely tree and grass covering it.

"O my gosh it's beautiful "she said walking forward a bit stunned by the sight.

She sat right down with her feet swinging over the edge and started drawing again. I walked over and sat beside her.

"I know another spot but that one is more dangerous" I stated.

"You know a lot of good sun gazing spots roxas" she laughed still not lifting her head.

"Ha. What can I say, it's what I do best" I replied which made us laugh.

Namine finished her drawing and it looked amazing but she said it sucked so i asked to see her other drawings. so we flapped through her other drawings and she was right that picture sucked compared to most of her other drawings.

"You should help me in art and can't even draw stick man right" I said pouting.

She laughed and said"we'll see sometime".

The sun was almost down and what namine did next really surprised me. She reached her hand over grabbed mine and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and she looked up at me, us both blushing.

"Oh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable" She said lifting her head and letting go of my hand. But i just grabbed her hand and laid my head on her shoulders this time.

"You didn't namine" I said. It almost felt like I just fell asleep into the best dream ever and if this is a dream I hope I never wake up.

* * *

I know that chapter was lame but the next few chapters should get better plz review.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

"**Roxas' got a girlfriend" screamed sora**

"**Oh shut up" yelled roxas**

"**You aren't so tough I could take you" sora said trying to sound tough.**

"**Stop you guys, then again I don't own you or kingdom hearts so I can't tell you what to do" said Dorian910 walking letting Roxas beat the hell out of sora.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 Meeting new people

Me and namine are up on a cliff snuggling and the sun just went down so it's getting colder and everybody wants to get going.

"Roxas, Namine come on everybody's going" yelled kairi.

"Its cold" said Namine snuggling closer.

"Here let's get going so you can go inside and get warm and as we walk a keep my arm around you to keep you warm" I stated. I got up and helped her up and we walked down to the others, her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Roxas no one is home yet for me can I go to your house?" asked Namine softly.

"Yeah sure my parents probably won't mind" I said. We reached the others and they all looked at us and smiled. Hayner came over and gave me a noogie and Olette and Kairi started jumping up and down holding Namine's hands.

"If he hurts you in any way you let us know we'll find him and beat him till he can't talk or hug anybody else". Said Olette as Kairi just nodded her head. After that everybody went their own ways and it was just me, Sora and Namine.

"So I guess this means we're a couple now "said Namine smiling up at me. She was clinging on to my hand and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yup" I said cheerfully. Honestly this was my first girlfriend so I hope I don't screw up. It wasn't long before we got back to our house and mom was home but dad being a store owner couldn't leave till the place closed at 10.

"Hey mom" me and Sora said as we walked in the house.

"Hello, Oh who is this Roxas?" she asked pointing to Namine who was holding my hand.

"This is Namine she's my girlfriend" I said make both me and her blush madly.

"Well hello Namine, take could care of her Roxas or you will be grounded longer then you can count". She stated.

"We're going upstairs now" I said grabbing Namine's wrist and pulling her up the stairs.

"Your mom is nice" stated Namine.

"Yeah but over protective" I replied.

"What do you want to play"I asked showing her my games.

"You have CoD WaW, I'm so going to kick your ass" She said.

"Didn't picture you as a gun game kind of person" I said shocked by her choice.

"Hey I'm not just a pretty face" she laughed.

"This is way I like rockband better" I laughed as she kept killing me.

"I'm tired of kick your ass we should watch a movie" she asked.

"What movie?" I asked her handing her a lot of cases.

"How about..... This one" she said showing me a case.

"Have you seen it before?" I asked.

"No" she laughed "That's way I picked".

"Good point" I said putting in the movie she chose, which was G.I. Joe.

We both laid on my bed and I wrapped my arms around her, she smiled and said "Thank you Roxas".

After the movie Namine had to go.

"Good night Roxas" she said.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my body and kissed her lips. After what felt like a dream we broke apart and I said "good night Namine" and she left.

"Sooo how was your night roxas" sora said sarcastically.

"SORA" I yelled as I chased him up the stairs and into his room. He fell on his bed and I started giving him a bad noogie.

"Ok ow sorry ow" He screamed.

"Let's play PS3 again" I said getting off of him

"Ok sweet I so call playing ratchet and clank" he yelled.

"O it's on" I said turning on the system.

After kicking Sora's butt a thousand times I went to bed, today was exciting wonder what will happen tomorrow.

I woke up and did all my usually stuff and left with sora to school. We met up with Namine and Riku along the way.

"What's up guys?" Asked Sora.

"Not much, say what are you guys doing after school?" asked Riku.

"I'm going to Axel's house to Jam" I said.

"I'm free" said Sora.

"Same" replied Namine.

"Alright then the three of us and probably all the others are going to the arcade" Announced Riku.

"There's an arcade here?" asked Namine.

"Yeah it's huge too it's where we spend most of our time" Replied Sora.

We got to bus stop and met up with everybody else.

"So everybody we're going to the arcade today after school" announced Riku.

"Sweet" yelled Pence, Hayner and Olette.

"I can't my cousins is moving next door so i have to show him around town" Kairi sadly explained.

"What's your cousins names, are either a girl, are they hot?" Asked a drooling Hayner.

"There names are Shun and Melissa and Hayner you're a pig" snapped Kairi as Hayner giggled.

"Come by later and introduce them to us" Said Sora.

"How o-old are t-they?" Asked a shy Namine.

"Our age and we'll see" Said Kairi.

"What's Shun like?" I asked holding Namine under my arm comforting her as she's still nervous around the others besides Sora.

"Well Shun is a lot like you Roxas, he likes sports, swimming video games and he loves music. Oh and girls of course". Stated Kairi

"And Melissa?" asked Olette.

"She's very outgoing and energetic, loves shopping, boys and shoes." Replied Kairi

"So like you" stated Sora.

"Ooooooooh now sora has a choice" I laughed. He elbowed me in the side and everybody laughed except Kairi because she was so oblivious of Sora's love for her.

"I don't get it" said a very confused Kairi making everybody laugh hard just as the bus arrives.

The day went by slowly and i fell asleep in have of my classes except art and ext. After school a said my farewell's and good lucks to namine and went to Axel's house for the day.

Nami's POV

After my lovely BF went off to his friend's Axel's house I was left hanging with everybody else which was scary but Sora made me feel better by acting like a monkey.

"So how do you like living here so far Namine" Asked Olette.

"I-its o-o-ok I guess" I mumbled.

"Aw your shy it's ok once we start having some fun and get to know each other you'll be ok without Roxas" cried Olette as she pulled me to DDR when we got to the arcade.

"I'm n-not g-g-going up there" I whined

"Ok" said Olette with sigh.

She was dancing against some other girl and she was kicking butt and was a really good dancer.

"Hey you two you want to play pool with me and Pence" shouted Hayner after Olette won.

"Come on Namine it's a good way for you to get to know us" said Olette.

"I guess" I whispered.

My and Olette started and Olette had first hit or break or something like that. And two of the balls want into the corners and Olette shouted.

"I'm guessing t-that is a good thing" I whispered with my head down.

"Namine have you never played pool before?" asked Pence.

I shook my head no and they all were shocked.

"I'll teach you Namine" said Olette. The game continued and Olette showed me how to play and some tricks and I grew less and less shy around her, Hayner and Pence. I find Hayner is the goof ball of the trio, Pence was the calm, quiet one and Olette was the mature nice one. After me and Olette beat the boys Kairi walked in with her cousins. Great more people did I mention I was shy.

**

* * *

**

**Srry ****about not uploading for awhile i just finished exams. I added my own characters like i said i like the name shun and my favourite girl name is kari but i didnt want to confuse you guys.**

**SPOLIER:**

Shun is like Roxas does that mean that Roxas might lose Namine to him or is Shun to lazy to try to get her.


	4. Chapter 4:The Goth and the Shopaholic

**Thank you all who reviewed and I'm working on the capitals and sorry if this chapter doesn't get post right away.**

**I do not own kingdom hearts**

"**But you own me, right" Asked Shun**

"**Yup, now on with the story"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Goth and the Shopaholic

* * *

**Namine's pov**

Kairi has brought her cousins to the arcade and she was wrong Shun didn't look like Roxas. Shun had blonde hair but it wasn't spiked up like Roxas' it was straight and down to his eyes in the front. He had blue eyes but they were darker then Roxas'. He wore baggy clothes like Roxas' but he wore a black hoodie and a white shirt, unlike Roxas with his light brown hoodie and black shirt. He wore blue jeans and had chains around both pockets. He had a pair of Nike shoes on. Overall he was scary looking. His sister Melissa was totally different from him and she looked like Kairi's twin but with blonde hair, guess blonde hair ran in the family. Her hair was straight and reached just below her shoulders. She had brown eyes and was fairly tall. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt and skinny jeans. She was wearing red high heels.

"So guys meet Shun and Melissa" cheered Kairi

I looked down at the floor and said hi like everyone else.

"I'm bored" stated Shun.

"Yup just like Roxas" said Olette making everybody laugh.

"Dude, they have rockband 2 in arcades" Screamed Shun

"Yeah they installed it this summer" said Pence

"O I'm gonna like it here" said Shun as he petted the guitar.

"Shun me, you and Sora should play a couple songs" asked Hayner

"Sure and one of the girls should sing too" He said

"Go ahead Namine, you should do it" said Olette

"O no, I'm not singing in front of people" I said backing up

"Roxas said you had a beautiful singing voice" said Riku. Thanks Roxas you're so getting it when I see you next.

"Maybe some other time" I whispered getting really shy now.

"Ok I'll sing for you guys then" said Olette

"Alright let's get started then" said Sora

They made a playlist of 6 songs. "That's Whatcha Get" by Paramore was first, they chose that for Olette. They all did great and Olette had a beautiful voice it was like listening to an angel. By the end of the song there was a crowd around them. The last 5 songs were "Give it All" by Rise Against, "White Wedding part 1" by Billy Idol, " One Step Closer" by Linkin Park and the last one was "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. After the last song everybody in the arcade was over here cheering them on. They got off of the game and everybody went back to what they were doing.

"Good job guys" said Kairi

"Olette your voice was beautiful" I said quietly

"No it wasn't" she said while blushing

"You sounded like an angel" blurted Hayner covering his mouth as he realized what he said. That comment made both Olette and Hayner blush madly. I'm guessing they like each other.

"So now what" asked Melissa

"I think I'm gonna head home" I whispered

"Yeah same" said Sora and Riku

So the three of us left the arcade and started walking home. Riku lived just down the street from us.

"Did you think Shun looked Goth like?" I asked Sora

"Yeah, I don't know why she said he was like Roxas the only thing they have in common is being lazy" replied Sora

"I'm learning how to be play guitar by the way" said Sora

"Really why" said Riku and I

"For Roxas' band, they have a drummer (Demyx), a bassist (Roxas) and a guitarist (Axel), but they said they want another bassist and guitarist plus a singer" said Sora excited.

"O I'm so gonna learn bass now I want to be in a band" yelled Riku as he ran towards his house leaving me and Sora by ourselves.

"You should try to be the lead singer Namine" suggested Sora.

"No I'm to shy to sing in front of people" replied Namine

"Yeah but if you tried you might get over your nervousness" said Sora. Roxas said Sora acted like a little kid but right now he sounded like a 2o year old.

"Sleep on it" Sora shouted while walking towards his house.

I'll do that Sora thanks I thought. I opened my front door and saw nobody home what a surprise. I dread the day Roxas wants to meet my family. My father was a drunk who is construction worker and my mom is a secretary for some business. She always works late and dad is probably off at some club getting drunk. So I want upstairs to my room and texted Roxas.

**Namine: wats up**

**Roxas: we just finished so im coming home now**

**Namine: cool you want to hang out **

**Roxas: sure ill bring my bass to so you can hear how awesome I am**

**Namine: COOL!!!!**

**Roxas: hahahah ill be there soon c ya**

**Namine: ok bye.**

**Roxas POV**

I just finished packing up from our band practise when my girlfriend Namine texted me and said she wanted to hang out so I'm rushing home. I got to her house in no time, I knocked on the door and she came to the door and opened it.

"So how was your night Namine" I asked

"Ugg" she groaned

"Didn't have any fun?" I asked.

"I got along with Olette, Hayner and Pence really well" she stated happily

"They were my first friends in this neighbour" I said smiling

"Then Kairi brought her cousin's in and Shun scares me" she said shaking and resting her on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"But Kairi said he looked....." I tried to say but she lifted her head up.

"Don't even finish that sentence Roxas his nothing like you except the laziness" she snapped

"Hey I'm not lazy" I whined and faked pouted, that made her laugh. We were in her room now and it was a lot like how I pictured a girl's room to be like. Her walls were bright pink and she had posters of boy bands. But there was one wall that was filled with drawings on paper.

"Did you draw all these" I asked point to the drawings.

"Yeah there some of my best drawings" she said while blushing.

"You don't need to be shy there were good" I laughed which only made her redder.

"Ok Let me set up my stuff and play you some songs" I said putting my small portable amp down.

"YAY" she squealed making me laugh.

"Will you sing while I play? Please" I begged.

"Of course I will" She replied softly.

"Sweet" I shouted.

After I got everything hooked up and tuned, me and Namine started playing all sorts of songs. We started with "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. We did a bunch of Linkin Park songs after that then we started playing All American Rejects songs. When we were doing "Last song" by All American Rejects Namine's mom came home.

"Mom, me and Roxas are in my room playing music" shouted Namine.

"Ok dear, I hope you guess were being good while I was out" She replied.

We did a couple of songs by Simple Plan then I had to go home. It was close to 11 o'clock and my brother texted me saying mom wanted me home. So I was packing up my stuff.

"Namine you should be the lead singer of my band" I asked.

"You knew how shy and nervous I get around people" she replied.

"Ok how about you come with me next and you can get to know the guys" I said.

"Ok, by the way what's your band's name?" She asked

"We don't have a name yet" I said.

"So when are you going over next" she asked almost sounding anxious.

"I think Friday" I said finishing putting my bass back in its case.

"Ok, I'll go" she stated while smiling.

"Well I got to go, I'll see ya in the morning" I said. As I reached for her bedroom door I felt a poke in my back. I turned around and she kissed me. At first I was surprised then I kissed her back. Our kiss lasted five minutes but I wish it could have lasted all night.

"Good night Roxas" she said softly. I'm guessing that was for last night.

**

* * *

**

Srry it took so long, hope you guys like this chapter and plz send in some ideas for Roxas' band name.


End file.
